


Hurt

by kelex



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruminations on a soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Written to match the Johnny Cash cover of _Hurt_ , rather than the NIN version.

_I hurt myself today_  
to see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
the only thing that's real  
\--"Hurt," by Johnny Cash & NIN

\- = - = -

Sometimes, I think I might've died back in that cave, if I weren't already dead.

Don't right remember havin' a soul hurtin' like this. But what's the sayin' again? Love is pain? Blood? Somethin' like that. Oh, God, it hurts. 

Does God even listen to our kind anymore?

All th' voices are drivin' me batty; can't even hear m'self screamin' in here, but I know I am. Don't even know who I am anymore; don't know if I'm still Spike or if I'm jus' what's left of him, payin' for all the evil he's done.

Only thing I know is everything's hurtin' again, my conscience is killin' me, an' all I want is the soft soothin' kiss of sunlight on m'body.

But I can't. All I got's the sufferin' now.

End


End file.
